epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Audrey II vs Killer Tomatoes- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 2
Hello everyone, and welcome to yet another repitious Epic Rat Battles of Horror. This one seems like it was out pretty fast but the writing process felt painfully slow, believe me. Anyways, this battle comes to us from Dragonsblood23- And it's NOT Crypt Keeper vs Rod Serling! Anyways, this is a battle he's been asking for since early Season 1, and I've considered saving it for Earth Day, but that's too long away, so here's the battle- Killer Tomatoes enter the battle, straight from their laughably bad movie, to face off with Audrey II, the menacing venus Flytrap from outer space, to see who's the better at PRODUCE-ing good rhymes!... okay that pun sucked, I know. Point aside, thanks to J1Coupe as always for his awesome title cards, since I know these ones were no doubt a huge pain to design. Without further rambling, here's the battle. Cast Killer Tomatoes animation- Daneboe Killer Tomato 1- '''Daneboe ''Killer Tomato 2- ''Danbull Killer Tomato 3- NicePeter Audrey II animation- CorridorDigital Audrey II- EpicLLOYD Seymour (Cameo)- NicePeter Instrumental- Violin Introduction '''Announcer: (0:18) VS!! ' ' BEGIN! The Battle Killer Tomatoes: (0:29) Return of the Killer Tomatoes! This sapling’s gonna get slammed! ‘Cause we’re serving fresh rhymes you can’t get out of a can! So don’t be mad that we’re taking over you faster than France! I’m about to go H.A.M. on this pathetic Piranha Plant! ''' '''Think you can handle the raps of these vicious snacks with your green spores? You’re just a hideous mutant!'' And I have no desire to Seymour! '' The day of THIS Triffid is over! You’d better be gone, seed! Dig yourself your own grave, we’ll devour you like the REAL Audrey! '' '''Audrey II: (0:50) You’d better Ketchup, tomatoes, you’re spitting nasty, watery slime! I’ll turn you into Tomato Paste and munch ya rhymes like it’s Supper Time! Sons, you’re as dumb as your movie if you think I’m a sweet pea, Toma-toe or Toe-ma-toe? Either way, you can’t beat me! I’m standing at over twenty feet tall! You produce are looking small! You met your end through music, yet you challenge me to a verbal brawl?! So go and take your place among the other villains that were defeated, Because unlike them, at least I ACTUALLY succeeded! Killer Tomatoes: (1:11) In your original version, maybe! Quit play-ing around and recognize That you rap so bad, we would’ve thought you were full of pesticides! We’ll make you wet your plants! So try to grow some legs and hurry! You’ll be wilted so fast, '''''you would have thought Winter had come early! We absorb your raps like photosynthesis! We’ll knock you back to the sixties! You struggled to eat four people while we’re taking entire cities! So expect no pity! We’ll cut no slack in the vicious attacks of this rap! We’ll leave your stem of a neck snapped!! Killer Tomatoes Strike Back! We’ve got the strength of a whole infantry! Twice that when on the track! (Aaargh!) We’re what happens when good vegetables go bad! ''' '''We’re mean! And we put up quite a scene when we flame this drag queen! We just put you six feet under! We’ll call it going green! Audrey II: (1:44) Quit your jibber jabber, you’re just potato wanna-bes without spines, I’ll turn ya into pizza! ‘Cause your Animated Series was way worse then mine! Your doom is impending- Quit pretending and start defending- ‘Cause unlike your second movie, this battle will actually have an ending! Your existence, I can’t bear it, as for your sequels, I despair it, I rule the Kingdom of Phylums, while you’ll need help from those carrots! but here’s the real Twister- Putting Audrey Two against the three of you, ‘Cause your series really blew, and you’ll be turned to V8 when I’m through! Let’s find out if you can bleed! Nobody can beat me, that’s agreed, see? Your rhymes don’t impede me! They only please me! FEED ME! You’re so full of chemicals, you’re no longer sensible or credible! How are you supposed to top me, fools? You’re not even vegetables! Announcer: (2:15) mmmmWHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT!? YOU DECIDEEE! EPIC RAT BATTLES! (''EPIC RAT BATTLES!) '''EPIC RAT BATTLES!' (EPIC RAT BATTLES!) OF HORRORRRR... Conclusion Who won? Killer Tomatoes Audrey II Category:Blog posts